The Darkest Heart
by rosewal
Summary: Hermione is looking forward to her last year at Hogwarts. How was she to know that she would fall for one Potions professor. It doesn't help either that someone is after her soul and she has no idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is an ongoing work for me. I cannot promise frequent updates. Please note I am going to continue working on this and encourage thoughts and ideas as to how this story should go. Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the rest belongs to JK Rowling!

 **Prologue**

Too long he had been trapped away from his desires. Too long he had to suffer the rage of being in the ongoing hell of complete consciousness without the ability to move. His wrath towards Lord Voldemort for placing him in the artifact had been his only link to sanity. He spent the long excruciating time creating various scenarios of revenge. As he stood on the top of a hill, a chilly wind blew around him. The traveling cloak whipped around him enveloping him and protecting him from the blast. His mind was focused on more important matters then his state of dress. His powers were nothing compared to the greatness he once had. The cliffs below him held the artifact that had held him imprisoned, that had drained his powers to sustain its dominance over him. Shattered and disbursed, it held no more control over him. Knowing that Voldemort was forever gone, he felt triumph at having his nemesis defeated. His new goal was to restore his power and grow beyond anything this world had ever seen. All he needed was a soul and an opportunity. The stronger the soul, the more power he would gain. Casually he descended the hill with as much regal bearing as his pure bloodlines called for.

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione's eyes slowly opened as the sun streaming through her window shone on her face. She leapt from bed hurrying to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She couldn't help the excitement she was feeling. Today would begin her final year at Hogwarts and she was more than ready to begin. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water caress her skin. There was no better way to start the day in Hermione's opinion. Her hands began lathering the sponge. She enjoyed as the bubbles swirled down the drain. It was the simple pleasures in life. Running the sponge over her body, her mind lulled into a peaceful state. Her movements were slow and seductive. She closed her eyes to enhance the feeling of the sponge brushing against her skin. She often pretended that it was not a sponge, but the hands of a lover. Her hands guided the sponge over her breasts. She felt her legs go weak as tingles of sensation danced down her body straight to her core. Her inner muscles clenching as her hand inched closer to its final destination. Setting the sponge aside she let her fingers begin to tantalize her clit. She started rubbing herself in slow lazy circles. She felt herself gradually climbing higher her body was begging for a faster pace. Not able to deny the urge any longer, she began rubbing faster seeking the release she knew she was close to. Her eyes closed as her orgasm washed over her. She muffled her moans as best she could but in her moment of exquisite bliss a few whimpers left her throat. She came down from her orgasmic high and shut the water off. It was time to greet the day. Hermione languidly exited the shower and reached for her towel. She always preferred fluffy towels. They were soft and welcoming and made her just want to sink into them. After toweling her hair dry she pulled her robe on, not too worried about anyone seeing her. It was too early for most of the house hold to be stirring. Hermione knew Mrs. Weasley was probably in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Hermione was looking forward to a delicious cup of coffee. Stepping out of the bathroom she was met with one Severus Snape. What in the hell was Snape doing standing in the Burrow hallway at 6:30 in the morning? For a minute Hermione was too stunned to say anything. She pulled her robe tighter to her and swallowed the gasp that threatened to escape her.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Severus quickly calmed his scattered wits. The last thing he expected to happen this morning was to run into a sultry Hermione Granger. Her long brown hair lay curled around her neck and shoulders. Water was sliding from her hair and disappearing into the slight opening at the top of her robe. Her eyes were dilated in a manner that suggested that she wanted to be ravished. Severus observed all of this in a matter of seconds. Being a master spy had many advantages, such as quickly composing himself in sudden situations. "Ms. Granger." He sneered with a look of contempt on his face. "Do you mind closing your mouth and moving out of my way." Ms. Granger's mouth snapped closed, it looked as if she wanted to ask a question, but she thought better of it. She quickly stepped around him and left with her eyes averted to the floor. Severus allowed himself to enjoy the view of her retreating backside. Severus slammed the bathroom door, thoroughly disgusted at himself for even considering a slight attraction to the young woman, but damn if she had grown into a luscious beauty. Her toned body and high perky breast would tantalize any sane man. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he quickly worked on returning to the kitchen. Molly had invited him to breakfast and for a reason he himself did not fully understand he had accepted. He swore that he had heard the soft chuckle of a mischievous old man, but Severus knew he was imagining his late mentor's laugh. Making his way back to the kitchen to see why Molly had invited him, he stopped briefly outside of a slightly ajar door. Not sure why, he looked in. He had to stifle a groan as his manhood instantly hardened. Standing with her back to the door stood a naked and unaware Hermione. Her perfect ass was hard to look away from but he had to before he was discovered. Mentally cursing himself as well as the silly chit for not closing her door all the way he finally made it safely to the kitchen. "What can I do for you Molly?" Severus did his best to sound civil and interested as he accepted a cup of steaming coffee from the plump woman. Sipping the black coffee Severus listened to Molly's request.

"I know that you've never had a positive relationship with Harry or my children, but I ask that you protect them this year. It might be the nerves of a worried mother, but I feel that something bad will happen this year."

All of this came out in a rush and Severus considered dismissing her request and leaving that instant, but the look of true panic in her eyes changed his mind. Transitioning from having a true threat to a state of peace was not simple.

"Molly, I will do my best to protect all students at Hogwarts this upcoming year. I appreciate your worry and will do my duty, but don't expect me to be nice to those brats."

Severus couldn't stop the sneer on his face as he finished his last statement. He stood abruptly ready to take his leave, but as he turned to exit the stifling homey kitchen he almost knocked over a startled Hermione. Raking his eyes over her attire he swooped out of the door. Tight jeans on that shapely derriere was an alluring sight. Brooding at his inability to keep pure thoughts he apperated to Hogsmede.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Running into Snape unexpectedly twice in one morning was not a good omen for Hermione. Her mind was playing tricks on her because she was sure that her Potions professor gave her an appreciative once over before leaving the Burrow. Pushing these absurd thoughts from her mind, she sat down to have a calming cup of hot brewed coffee with Mrs. Weasley. If it hadn't been for Hermione's preoccupied mind she would have seen the look of panic slide from Mrs. Weasley's face with the departure of Severus Snape.

After sitting with Mrs. Weasley and soaking in the sunniness of the morning, Hermione felt her mood brighten and her excitement returned. In a few hours they would all be on the Hogwarts Express headed back to Hogwarts. Ginny made her appearance in the kitchen about 30 minutes after Hermione. Her hair was disheveled and needed brushing. "Good morning Ginny!" Hermione squealed.

Ginny's eyebrow shot in the air at her exuberance. "Good morning Hermione. Excited?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "What's not to be excited about? We're all headed back to Hogwarts. Last year at this time I would have never imagined such."

Ginny sat down at the table and smiled over at her bubbly friend. "You're absolutely correct that is something to be excited about."

The two friends talked enthusiastically about the upcoming year. They mused about whether or not they would share the same dorm or if the honorary seventh years would be given their own dormitory. They talked about the classes they wanted to take this year and who the teachers would be. As they discussed the different teacher options Hermione's mind couldn't help to fixate on one professor in particular. She wasn't sure what had changed about him for her, but she sure wished she could figure it out. Ginny calling her name quickly snapped her out of her introspection. Hermione blinked her eyes and sat up straighter in her chair. She mentally gave herself a shake and refocused her attention on Ginny. Just then the boys finally arrived for breakfast being the loud and crazy boys that she loved. Once more Hermione couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she watched them enter the kitchen. "I almost gave up on you two and was about to begin cleaning up."

Mrs. Weasley chided the two late boys. "Hurry up and eat. It is time for you all to finish packing." Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen retrieving dirty dishes as well as dolling out fresh hot food for Harry and Ron.

Hermione glanced over at Ron as her and Ginny left the kitchen. She reflected on their past and how grateful she was that their relationship had morphed into a stronger friendship than before. It had been a little touch and go there for a few months and then Ron realized the truth in Hermione's words. He just wasn't ready for a mature and serious relationship. He still wanted to party and have a good time rather settle in for the night. Hermione had told him that in the long run this would cause deep seated issues that would only make them hate each other. As much as it pained her to do so, she had to face the truth and end that era of their relationship.

"Hurry up Hermione!" Ginny called to her from the top steps. "I thought you were excited to get this show on the road." Hermione laughed at Ginny's use of the idiom. Picking up her pace she reached Ginny and they entered Ginny's room together. Ginny and Hermione joked and laughed as they put the finishing touches on their packing. Hermione had actually already finished packing, so she acted more as a companion than anything else. Though Ginny was a lot tidier than all of her brothers, she still had a small clutter of items that needed gathering, and packing. Harry and Ron stuck their heads in the room on their way upstairs. "You two better hurry up or Mrs. Weasley might…" Ron and Harry didn't stick around to hear what Mrs. Weasley might do. Their imaginations supplied enough motivation. Ron stuck his tongue out at them before rushing upstairs. Ginny and Hermione giggled as they began heaving their belongings downstairs. It took Harry and Ron mere minutes to have their baggage downstairs with everyone else's.

"Alright dears, no time to waste let's get you to that train." Mrs. Weasley's smile wavered from her face for a split second as if an unpleasant thought occurred to her. It didn't last long and none of the youth caught it, wrapped up in the excitement of the moment.

Ginny branched off from the group as soon as they arrived at the station. She hugged her mother goodbye and ran to meet up with her friends. This time, Hermione noticed the worried look on Mrs. Weasley's face. Giving the kindly woman a huge hug, Hermione told her not to worry. Harry, Ron and her would look after Ginny. Mrs. Weasley kissed her cheek. "Thank you dear that would ease some of my worry. I just wish there were someone to look after you three." Hermione laughed and told her she could handle that. Herminie missed the whispered response of "I truly hope so." They climbed on the train and quickly found an empty compartment. They all waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley as the train pulled out of the station.

"I am curious about how this year is going to play out." Hermione mused aloud.

"I hope it is as boring as possible." Harry's response was quick but he said it with a smile on his face. "We have had way to much adventure in our lives to satisfy anybody. All I want from this year is to play quiddich, go to classes, do my homework, eat, and go to bed. Anything more exciting than that and I think I might have to call it quits."

Ron snickered at Harry. "I would be up for a little bit of adventure if it included me and a girl finding a cozy place to hole up in for an hour or two." Ron winked at Harry as he said this.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved Ron's shoulder. "You mean about 10 minutes."

Ron blushed and grinned sheepishly at Hermione. "I meant an hour or two."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sure you did."

They talked and bantered back and forth like this for most of the trip. After a while they settled down and Hermione pulled out a book and started reading it as Harry and Ron fought in an epic battle of wizard's chess. Her mind became quickly absorbed in the book in front of her. Harry and Ron didn't know this but, Hermione had a secret love of romance books. She wasn't picky. She loved historical romance all the way to dominance and control. Lately she has found herself drawn to the darker side of romance with the war torn heroes with the shady pasts. Her heart melted for these tortured souls who through it all they were seeking love. Her latest story had her trapped in a dungeon far underground without hope of escaping. Hermione was just getting to the best part, when the hero bursts in and saves the damsel in distress, when she realized that the compartment had grown silent. Glancing up from her book Hermione realized that both Ron and Harry were looking at her. "Can I assist you with something?" she asked in her sweetest voice. She knew the boys had no clue what she was reading because she had enchanted the cover to look like her Ancient Runes book.

"We were just wondering what you were smiling about like that in an Ancient Runes book." Harry replied.

Hermione didn't hesitate. "Learn how to read Ancient Runes and you might find out."

Ron made a face that Hermione couldn't help but laugh at. "Hermione that will never happen. That's less likely to happen then Snape getting a girlfriend." Ron snickered at his own joke. Harry punched Ron's shoulder laughing too hard to talk. Hermione didn't respond as her mind thought back to this morning and how Snape's eyes had traveled down her body. She could have sworn for a second he was undressing her with his eyes. Hermione felt her face heat as other parts of her body responded to this thought. Thankfully the boys had returned to their game of chess and left Hermione to her thoughts without their notice. Hermione tried to banish the thoughts of Snape from her mind. She was very sure that she was just imagining the moment due to all of the romance novels she'd been reading lately. As Hermione began reading her book once more, she couldn't help if her mind supplied one dark and handsome professor as the leading character. Tired of fighting her own secret desires Hermione immersed herself even more deeply into her novel and enjoyed the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts.

Exiting the train was a bittersweet moment for Hermione. This would be the last time she would get to take the carriage ride up to Hogwarts. Hermione did her best to ignore the threstrals as most of the reoccurring seventh years could all probably see them. Letting go of these sad thoughts Hermione looked onward to the castle. Her heart and mind full of hope and optimism for the future.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The crowd was so busy that nobody noticed the thin man observing them all. He had a pleasant face but you could tell he had seen a lot of things he didn't want to share. He stared silently at the bustle of students thoughtfully as though searching for something. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for, a pure soul standing just within his view. One of the purest and strongest souls he had found in his many months of searching. Her curly brown hair cascaded softly down her back. She looked as though she were waiting on something or someone. Carefully moving in the shadows he placed his hand to one of her many curls, careful not to let her know he was there. He muttered the words that would begin his one and only chance at returning to power. The girl flicked her hair just as he was finishing the curse. "Hurry up you two or we will have to be in the last carriage to the castle." He watched as the aura only he could see surrounded the girl and slowly faded to encircle her heart. He would have to show patience with this curse. It might take some time but it would be worth it in the end. Shrinking further back into the shadows he watched the girl and two boys enter one of the last few carriages. The boy with the bright orange hair looked around before finally entering the carriage.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

For a second Hermione felt as if she was being watched. She flipped her head around taking in her surroundings. "Hurry up you two or we will have to be in the last carriage to the castle." To be honest she wouldn't mind that, but she was feeling a little skittish and wanted to hurry up and get to the safety of the castle.

"Hold your horses we are coming". Harry hollered from the train. "We were grabbing the rest of the snacks. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at her boys. Thinking about their stomachs, always.

The ride to the castle was as beautiful as usual. Hermione let out a soft sigh as she took in the twinkling reflection of the night sky in the lake. Once again she wanted to appreciate the small things in life. The things that most people take for granted. "Hermione you have been very quiet since we got off the train." Ron said through a mouthful of chocolate frogs.

"That's gross Ron please wait until you are finished eating before you speak please. If you must know I was enjoying the beauty of nature around us which you rudely interrupted." Hermione heatedly said. Ron looked confused for a second before Hermione blinked suddenly and apologized. "Oh Ron, I don't know where that came from. I am so sorry. I think I am sadder than I thought I would be about this being our last year at Hogwarts. It feels like just yesterday we were rowing across that lake with Hagrid with so much wonder and excitement."

Ron's eyes softened as he listened to Hermione. "It's okay 'Mione I understand, I think we are all a little sad." Hermione smiled at her friend she was so blessed to have two of them she could count on.

Harry put his arm around her and said "Let's make it the best year yet." Hermione felt her emotions lift immediately, her moment of harshness all but forgotten. The happy trio made their way into the castle and into the Great Hall for their last sorting ceremony.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Seversus's eyes kept scanning the crowd of students. He told himself that he was checking for misconduct, but if he was truly honest with himself he was looking for one student in particular. His mind had been on her all day. He thought back to that morning as he caught her coming out of the bathroom. He felt himself hardening as he remembered how sexy she looked standing naked in her room. That wasn't an image he would easily let go of as hard as he had tried all day not to focus on it. His anticipation for the evening had grown as the day wore on. He told himself it was because he was ready to get this school year started, but something below the belt told him it was something completely different. She finally walked into the Great Hall and Severus had to catch his breath. She was gorgeous. Her eyes were glowing with joy. Her cheeks were rosy from laughter and she walked with confidence. Severus saw her for the first time for what she was, a picture of purity. She had seen the world in all of its horror and came out sparkling on the other side. Suddenly Hermione's eyes turned to him. Severus looked away quickly and reorientated himself. Severus glanced at her as she made her way to Gryffindor table not daring to let himself look again. McGonagall stood up and gave her beginning of the year speech. It wasn't as humorous as Albus's used to be, but it was warm and heartfelt. As McGonagall sorted the students and started the feast, Severus sat cursing his new found interest in Hermione. Determined to ignore the emotions and thoughts he had just had, Severus began eating his food.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Hermione wasn't sure what caused her to look his way, but her eyes flew to the front of the Great Hall only to find Snape's eyes sliding in the opposite direction. She could have sworn he was just looking at her. Shrugging off this odd sensation, Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor Table. She paid rapt attention to the Headmistress McGonagall's welcome speed and she clapped the loudest for the new Gryffindors. Finally the food showed up and Hermione dug in. She was hungry. Harry and Ron joined right in and they all enjoyed the feast together. Finally with their stomachs full the plates were cleared, and McGonagall stood to give her final announcements. "I am pleased to welcome back our honorary 7th years. Because we have only a handful of you who returned we have designated you each your very own room. It will still be in your prospective house area, but your room will be your own. Your head of House will show you your room later. The Honorary 7th years began buzzing with excitement.

"Our own rooms Harry, alright!" Ron shouted.

"Settle down, settle down. That being said, I look forward to a new year with each and every one of you and I hope you all have a great night."

Being dismissed from the feast Hermione was ready for bed. She was excited about a room to herself. Right now all she could think about was sinking down into her pillows and falling asleep. "Did you see the Head of House for Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

Lavender and Parvati started giggling when she asked this. "Of course we did. How could we miss that fine specimen of a man." Lavender said to Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but smile. From what she had seem he had been pretty decent looking, but it had been years since Hermione had allowed something as trivial as good looks turn her head. Gilderoy Lockhart had made sure that she now looked beneath the surface of a pretty face. Hermione watched as Professor Tyran approached the Honorary Seventh years. Tilting her head sideways she peered up at the new Head of House. "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Hermione Granger." The tall man smiled down at her with a gleam in his eyes, Hermione felt a small shift inside of her almost as if there was a pull that she did not understand. Her eyes darted away as his smile widened.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Granger." Professor Tyran reached forward and touched her arm. Hermione felt the blood rush to her face as she peeked up at Professor Tyran. Removing his hand from her arm he turned towards the other students. It took her a moment to focus on what he was saying. Her body began to tingle and she found it was hard for her to concentrate on what was going on around her. "Please allow me to escort the Honorary Seventh years to your rooms." Hermione knew he was talking to all of the others as well, but she also felt that his eyes lingered on her more so than all of the others and that he was addressing her directly. She shook her head and tried to dismiss the strange feelings that were assailing her senses. She fell in line behind the other students and followed Professor Tyran to the Gryffindor Tower. "You have been placed in the highest floor away from the others to give you more privacy. Potter, Weasley, Thomas, Longbottom, and Finnegan follow those stairs all the way to the top and you will find that your rooms have your name on the door. Miss Granger, Miss Patil, and Miss Brown same goes for you young ladies. You will find that you have a few options for decorations when you get up there. Enjoy." With his short instructions he turned around and left them to go find their rooms. Hermione instantly forgot her earlier confusion and the fog seemed to lift from her as her and the other girls excitedly walked up to their awaiting rooms. Lavender and Parvati chose the two rooms on the left and the right leaving Hermione with the room at the back of the corridor. They walked through each room and noticed that each one had the same layout. Hermione was the first to see the open book by the bedside that had different pages for each part of the room. She looked at the first page and saw that it was labeled wallpapers. She scanned the selection and was very pleased with the variety she was offered. The instructions at the top of the page said to place a wand on the wallpaper of your choice while saying praetexo. Hermione excused herself to her room so she could browse through her decoration book to decide how she wanted her room to look. Hermione looked through the entire book before making her decision on all of the different items in her room. She finally decided on a cream colored room with cherry blossoms spanning the wall. She chose a canopy bed with black bedspread. Her sitting chair and table were matching mahogany wood with decorative inlays of lions and red cushions for her chair. Satisfied with how her room looked she felt exhaustion sweep over her. She had not been at the castle a day, but for some reason she felt like all she could do was lie down and go to sleep.

 _Hermione was in a dark dungeon. Everything around her was black. She couldn't see anything and the silence surrounded her like a blanket. A blanket that was smothering her and she could not find a way out of it. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Finally she heard a faint sound it was coming from her left, or she thought it was her left. Her senses were so disorientated that she didn't know her left from her right. Hermione tried to lift her hand to brush her hair out of her face because it was tickling her nose. She found that she could not move her hands, she was tied down. The only thing she could move was her head and that had a very limited range of motion. The sound seemed to be getting louder. Hermione was torn between two emotions: fear and relief. Relief that the silence was finally broken and fear of what the noise was that she knew was coming her way. She heard a door open, but no light came from a hallway. She remained in complete darkness. She heard the swishing of robes as somebody or something entered the room. Hermione tried to ask who was there but once again she found that her vocal chords did not want to produce a sound. She could feel the panic rising in her chest. Why was she here? Who had put her here? What did they want to do with her? All of these questions whirled through her mind. She felt a whisper of a touch on her face. She flinched away from the touch as best she could her body wanted to cringe at the unexpected contact. Her whole body was tensed and ready to bolt when given the chance if there ever was one. The moment the hand touched her she felt her worries slip away. She felt the panic subside. What did it matter that she was here in a dungeon. Her eyes drifted closed as the hand reached out and caressed her face. She felt her mouth open and a sigh escape her lips as the feather light touch floated down her face. Her only thought was wanting more of the enticing touch. Her emotions ranged from aroused to enthralled. She felt like the only thing that mattered in the world was that the hand that was grazing the soft skin along her neck not stop touching her. Suddenly the hand that was on her throat tightened, the part of her mind that should be frightened by this was being suppressed by the heat rolling in her body. This is not right Hermione thought. She quickly dismissed that thought as she felt another hand slide up her leg and start massaging her thighs. "Do you like to be taken advantage of in dark places?" No! It was a fleeting rejection of her current situation. Her throat finally seemed to make a sound now. It made a low moan as the hand on her thigh gradually skimmed higher and higher. It moved away as she thought it would finally touch her quivering folds. "You didn't answer my question pet." She was nobody's pet. She belonged to nobody. She was her own person. The panic was back and this time when she screamed she heard it._

Hermione sat bolt upright in her bed, her mind struggling to understand where she was and why her heart was racing. She knew she had been dreaming, but she could not remember what the dream was about. Hermione laid back on the bed and let her breaths slow to a regular pace. As her breathing regulated she noticed that she was still not comfortable. Something was still off about herself. Her heart was still racing even though she had gotten her breathing right. She placed her hands of her throat and felt heat rush between her legs. As confused as she was, she could not ignore the sudden wetness and wanting she felt. Her hand snaked under the covers and found the dewy wetness that her pussy had provided. Her body raised off the bed to meet her fingers. She couldn't believe how good it was feeling just to run her fingers over her puffy lips, spreading her juices and enjoying the sensation. She closed her eyes and for a brief second the image of Professor Snape flashed in front of her eyes. Her eyes popped open but her fingers buried themselves inside of her. She usually liked to take her time and enjoy the build to a climax, but her body was ready to come now. She stuck as many fingers inside of herself as she could and rubbed as fast as she could until she felt her body explode. Her breathing had returned to sporadic intakes of breath but she didn't care. She had just had the most amazing climax ever and it almost felt like her body was asking for a repeat performance. Hermione refused to acknowledge the image that she had seen. If she didn't acknowledge it, then it didn't happen. Her eyes drifted closed as sleep took her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

I'd like to say thank you to smithback for the review. I didn't get the response I was hoping for, but I'm going to keep writing my story and hope that others like it as well. I'm open to any suggestions as to how this story should go so feel free to put in your opinion. I can't promise that I will use your suggestions, but all suggestions will be considered. Thank you for taking the time to read and review.

 **Chapter 2**

Mondays, to Hermione, were exciting and full of possibilities. The entire new week stretched ahead of her, and she had high hopes for a great school year as well. She whistled softly to herself as she prepared herself for the day. She brushed her hair, wistfully wishing that it would one day be more manageable and less curly. Her uniform pressed and tie in place she headed out the door for breakfast. Ginny met her on the stairs on the way down. "Good morning Ginny, it's a beautiful day." Ginny smiled at her friend. "Good morning Hermione. Beautiful is a strange way to describe stormy and windy."

"I can't help it. I just know we are going to have a great year!" Hermione beamed at Ginny as she said this.

" What is your schedule looking like this year?"

"Well I think the usual, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astrology, Ancient Runes, Herbology, and Potions." Ginny snorted, "Sounds like an easy going year. I am surprised you aren't taking advanced classes."

"Who said they weren't advanced. Aren't you taking advanced classes?"

Ginny sighed at the mention advanced classes, "Yes, but only because I already know everything they are teaching in the regular classes." They descended the stairs to the Great Hall in animated conversation about their classes and which ones they would share. As they neared the last stairwell Hermione felt this strange sensation pass over her, her hands reached up and she visualized pushing Ginny down the stairs. Hermione blinked and slowly lowered her hand back to her side. "Hermione. Hermione." Ginny's eyes were filled with concern. "You spaced for a minute are you ok?" Hermione shook her head not quite remembering what she had just been thinking about. Professor Tyran slipped past them as they stood there.

"Are you girls ok?" He asked turning around. Hermione smiled at the concern she saw in his kind eyes.

"Everything is fine sir, I think the excitement of the new year just got to me." She smiled up at him as butterflies swirled in her stomach. Ginny's cheeks warmed as well as Professor Tyran smiled back at them before retreating down the stairs to the great hall. The girls stood there for a minute in a daze before slowly coming to themselves.

"What were we talking about?" Ginny asked slowly as if she were trying to kick her brain back into gear.

"We were discussing classes." Hermione's quick wits picked up where they had left off a lot quicker than the other girl's. They walked into the Great Hall, both girls feeling a bit warmer and flushed than they should be. Hermione scanned the teacher's table unconsciously for Snape. Their eyes connect for a second and she averts them quickly. The warmth in her belly intensified and her knees got weak as she remembered his face popping up this morning. Her cheeks warmed and she covered her face with her hair.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Severus noticed Miss Granger as soon as she walked in with the Weasley girl. He noted the high color in her cheeks as her eyes met his. She looked away as quickly as they had connected, not enough time for him to see what was causing her cheeks to turn that pretty shade of pink. Severus jerked his thoughts back into safe waters as he internally cursed his own stupidity. Try as he might he couldn't help but glance in her direction every now and then discretely throughout breakfast. He excused himself shortly thereafter to try to prepare himself mentally for the day ahead. Whinny first years and arrogant 7th years. He didn't even want to consider the Honorary 7th years he would also have to put in their places this year. All of them insufferable and annoying beyond belief. Severus told himself that this is what was bothering him as he made his way to his classroom in the dungeon.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Hermione separated from the boys to head to Ancient Runes. It really was a pity that they didn't take more of an interest in this subject. Sometimes Hermione got tired of having classes with people she did not know. She entered the classroom a few minutes early before the rest of the students arrived. She figured this was the best way to find the seat that she wanted. She was surprised to find that Professor Tyran was already in the room. "Good morning Professor. I didn't expect anybody to be here yet."

"I like to get to class early so I can get ready for the day."

"That makes a whole lot of sense. Do you mind if I sit quietly and read before class?"

"Not at all Miss Granger."

Hermione sat down in the front row and pulled out her Ancient Runes book to begin getting a head start on her studies. She was so engrossed in her translations that she did not notice Professor Tyran come up behind her and touch her shoulder. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. She jumped at his touch and the sound of his voice but then her body went lax and she closed her eyes just taking in the sound of his soothing voice. Her mind lulled and foggy.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Tyran could not believe how simple it was to get this girl under his control so easily. One touch and she was his. She was so innocent and open minded. He knew he couldn't be too forceful with her. He tried that last night and she pushed him out as easily as her sharp mind caught on that this wasn't usual. Her corruption would be sweet and slow. "During class you're going to feel flashes of arousal rush through you. You won't be able to do anything to help ease the want building inside of your body while you are in the classroom. Enjoy the sensations as they caress your senses and let your mind absorb the power of your lust." Professor Tyran took a step back from Hermione, releasing his hold on her. "Ms. Granger, I see that you are preparing yourself for today. I am quite impressed with your enthusiasm." He walked quietly back to the front of the room very pleased with his progression for the day. Who knew Miss Hermione Granger would be a pleasure to manipulate. He hoped that keeping her in any state of arousal would dull her quick senses and allow his curse to seep in quicker. She would have to willingly cause harm to one of her loved ones for her soul to leave her and transfer to him to be absorbed. He glanced her way viewing the beauty that she was, he wouldn't mind having her aroused attention on him, but he took no pleasure in forcing a woman to come to him. He wanted her soul, he didn't need her body. The class started to fill up. It was time to begin teaching the wonderful art of translation. Just because he had an ulterior motive did not mean that he couldn't enjoy the experience.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Hermione thought it was nice of Professor Tyran to come over and talk to her before class started. She smiled at the compliment he had said to her. She appreciated being noticed for her diligence to learning. Just because remembering facts were easy for her, did not take away the hard work and effort she put in to achieve her intelligence. She knew that just because a person has potential to be smart does not automatically mean that they are smart. You have to work hard and study hard to reach full potential. Professor Tyran started lecturing and Hermione paid rapt attention. He made listening very easy with his soft lulling tones. She wrote down every word he said right up to the point when she felt a flash of heat rush through her body. She felt herself clench and shivered in response. The sensation was gone as soon as it happened but it left Hermione confused and wanting. Luckily Professor Tyran had written his last few symbols on the board with their translation. Hermione jotted them down in a hurry, trying to catch up to what he was saying so she wouldn't miss anything else. A small part of her brain however could not stop thinking about the amazing feeling that had just rushed through her. She found herself wanting it to happen again. Her wish was granted a few minutes later as the same brazing heat once again flashed though her body. This time she allowed herself to close her eyes and savor it. She felt her quill go limp in her hands, but she took no notice of it. The pleasure left her as soon as it showed up though. She almost let out a groan of frustration. As much as she was enjoying the hints of sexual indulgence, she couldn't help but wonder where it was coming from. Hermione opened her eyes and scanned the room, hoping that nobody had noticed her brief moment of inattention. She suppressed her want of the strange arousal. She needed to focus and pay attention to Professor Tryan. She refocused just in time to catch the assignment of translating three pages with a partner. She looked around the room to choose the right person to work with. She didn't mind working with most people, but she definitely didn't want to get stuck with a Slytherin. Hermione smiled as a sandy-haired girl caught her eye. She walked over to her seat to introduce herself, but before she could make it all the way there Professor Tyran called her name.

"Hermione I'd like for you to work with Corbin here. He would benefit with you as his partner." Professor Tyran said this in a low voice to her which led Hermione to believe that Corbin needed some extra help translating ruins. Always willing to help someone in need, Hermione smiled and sat next to Corbin.

"Hi Corbin. I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you."

"I know who you are." Corbin grinned at her as she sat down. "No need for introductions there." Hermione laughed self-consciously. Corbin leaned in and apologized for making her uncomfortable. "It's okay, I'm just not use to people knowing who I am."

Corbin was a delight to work with. He was easy-going and worked very hard to help her translate each rune. She appreciated someone who was willing to problem solve with her. As expected he did not have a firm grasp on a lot of the hidden nuances of translating correctly, but he made up for it with his willingness to try. She didn't know if Professor Tyran was trying to help Corbin, or provide Hermione with the added challenge of supporting a struggling partner. The entire time they worked on the translation, Hermione fought the tickling feeling that, if she allowed herself, those wonderful sensations of pleasure would return. She left Ancient Ruins feeling accomplished and tired at the same time. Hermione could not fathom where the sudden exhaustion had come from.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Tyran could not believe the sheer strength of will Hermione possessed. She had resisted his suggestion after only two instances of it happening. Her mind fought the unusual once again. He had tried enticing her with the Corbin boy, but even that had not worked. She had taken it as a purely academic situation and succeeded at winning a battle she hadn't even known she was fighting. Tyran was genuinely impressed with the girl. This did not mean that his frustrational level was not at an all time high. He knew that it would be a slow process, but he was now seeing how long of a process it was going to be. He was quickly running low on the potion that he had brewed for himself. The wonderful potion, Animonebula, that allowed him to muddle her mind and offer her suggestion with the slightest touch. It took a good six months for it to mature and he did not know if he wanted to wait that long again. He was so much better than this. He wanted his power back, and he wanted it back now. Tyran took steadying breaths. This was not the time or the place for him to lose control. He needed his wits and he needed a plan. She responded well initially to his dream state which he could only do twice a week. He could make that potion much faster than the other. He had to be careful though. She has already proven that she is not easily fooled or controlled. Tyran decided that with the little bit of Animonebula he had left he would plant reasonable suggestions for her to have. Ones that would not stand out in her conscience and make her question herself. The trick to that was that he wasn't sure what those could be. He hoped that experimentation would be quick and worth it. The rest he was sure he could incorporate in her nightly dreams...he hoped.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Hermione met Harry and Ron in Charms. "Hey you two. How is the day treating my two favorite people?" Ron looked at Hermione and grinned.

"Well Hermione, it actually hasn't been too bad. Not having class until 9:00 suits me fine." Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down between the two.

"I guess that has it perks." She sighed thinking slightly on the tiredness she had felt leaving her previous class. Flitwick began class with his usual roll call. Today they were not learning new spells, they were practicing old spells nonverbally. This was not too difficult because they had so much practice from sixth year. Hermione recalled that it was Snape who had introduced them to nonverbal spells. Hermione's mind paused for a moment considering Snape. She thought about the couple of times that she had seen him in the past few days and how she felt that something had shifted for her. He no longer seemed to her to be a greasy git who lacked emotion and morals. She knew him to be a man of integrity. He had proven himself to be a good man who fought against the forces of evil with bravery and courage. Had all of this information changed his overall demeanor towards his students? No. Did it change how she perceived him? Yes. Hermione's heart beat slightly faster as she thought of her Potion's Master and who he had become in her eyes. Blinking away her thoughts she returned her attention back to trying to place Bubble-Head Charm nonverbally upon herself. The boys were still working quietly to perform wingardium leviosa nonverbally. She could see now that she would have to help them master, once again, nonverbal spells.

"Good job, Miss Granger it seems you may move on to the Placement Charm. Please grab an object from the front of the room and try to place it in the specified areas I have outlined for you on this parchment."

Hermione seemed to be zooming through the different nonverbal charms. She only had to practice a few times to get it right. She enjoyed herself for the rest of the class watching Harry and Ron slowly master their few spells and allowing herself to pace herself on her spells so not to get too far ahead of the other students. Class was over before she knew it. Hermione blinked and wondered at how quickly the time had flown and how she now did not feel as tired as she had when she had entered the classroom. Smiling, she gather her belonging and walked to meet up with Harry and Ron. "You two really need to practice a bit more on those silent charms." "Hermione not everyone can remember all of the spells they have been taught. Let alone the ability to cast them non-verbally." Ron responded with a wry smile. Hermione glanced over to smile at Ron and felt her body smack into something quite hard and quite stationary. Her books fell to the floor, but thankfully she was caught before she hit the floor. Hermione looked up, her breath caught in her chest as she took in the cold gaze of Severus Snape. "Ms. Granger, it would seem that you are being graceful as ever. If you cannot walk and talk at the same time, I suggest you stand still until you are finished with your conversation." Snape sneered at her. She slowly righted herself and wondered if she imagined Snape's hands touching her a little bit longer than it seemed necessary. "I'm sorry sir." She muttered as she collected herself. The boys and her worked their way down the corridor to their next class, Transfiguration. "Can you believe how rude he was to you. He was the one who knocked you over not the other way around." "Shhhh." Hermione shushed Ron's constant stream of insults. She appreciated his want to defend her but it truly was not needed. "I'm fine. No harm was done to either of us and at least he didn't take away any points." Ron rolled his eyes at how easily Hermione was brushing off her previous encounter. What Ron didn't know was that she wasn't brushing it off, she was just viewing it differently than he was. Her mind wondered back to the moment that she was looking into his black piercing eyes. She thought that if she were allowed she would lose herself in that abyss of mystery and intrigue. His hands had been elegant and strong. He had caught her with agility that she had not thought he possessed. She imagined what he would be like as he stalked an enemy or better yet a lover he intended to seduce.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Severus stood quietly pondering the unusual emotions that had inexplicably happened in the corridor. He had felt concern and then attraction as his eyes wandered over her face and his hands felt the curves of her body as they pressed against him. He had forced himself to let her go because he found his hands had wanted to travel over her body and feel more of her. His mind had flashed back to the scene he had seen at the Burrow which had made pushing her away that much harder. He was thankful that instincts kicked in and he was able to sneer at the girl as she righted herself. A corridor full of students was no place to be acting strangely or feeling up one of his students as if he were a teenager himself. Shaking his head to clear it of all of the unruly thoughts. He needed to find something to concentrate on that would keep his wayward thoughts on the straight and narrow. He didn't need or want the distraction that Miss Granger was becoming in his life. He was thankful that the class was about to come to an end. The students were still rightfully frightened of him, and he gave them new reasons to be if he thought that they were not. It would not do for any student to think that they could get away with misbehavior in his classroom. Potion making was an art that required concentration and refined skills. Most of these students would never understand the beauty of creating a potion. They could barely follow directions to potions in a book. He couldn't imagine they would take the initiative to research how the ingredients react to each other and illicit different responses based on what they are mixed with. He just had to accept every year that most of these students would never master his subject. He would be forced to remove all complexity just so those who lack the mental capacity to understand brewing will at least have the basics of following a set of directions without killing themselves. Severus seemed to have this internal rant with himself every year. His mind supplied him with one student who had proven that she had what it took to become a Potions Master. Miss Granger was brilliant and knew why potions used the ingredients supplied in the recipes and he was sure she could alter a potion as necessary to fit a situation. Severus stopped his thoughts as soon as they happened. He was shocked that he would just assume such abilities from her. He wondered if he was giving her credit for what would make her more attractive to him or if she was actually capable of doing this. Severus could not stop his curiosity growing as he considered a way to find out if she knew how to correctly manipulate a potion. He growled as he realized that his thoughts once again were centered around Miss Granger rather than on the environment around him and his second year class. The Hufflepuffs in the room all looked up from their cauldrons with looks of apprehension. They were not sure what had caused their Potions teacher to growl in frustration, but they all hoped that it was not them. "Place your completed potion in a vial and turn it in for marks." The students quickly did has he told them and scurried from the room as fast as they could. Severus smirked at their reaction to him. This was normal.

With his classroom blissfully cleared, Severus sat down at his desk. He had 10 minutes before his last group of the day walked into the classroom. He felt his anticipation spike at the thought of a particular bushy haired brunette. Severus had to push down the anticipation and clear his mind. He was unsettled by his reaction to the thought of her. She should not be taking up his mind this way. Severus began reviewing his planned lesson to refocus his thoughts. He pondered the complexity of the potion he had chose for the Honorary 7th years. He wanted to test their ability. He wanted to push them as hard as he could to see who had potential and who did not. This had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to see how Miss Granger adjusted to the challenge. Severus sneered at his own thoughts and headed to the door. Time to let the brats in. He opened the door and observed the chattering students with open loathing. Severus turned his back on the entire group and walked back to the front of the classroom without a glance backwards. They should have understood the unspoken cue to come in. He was pleased to see that they filed into his classroom quietly and walked to their seats without talking or playing. It was good to see they still had a healthy respect for his authority. "This year we will master your proficiencies and conquer your weaknesses. You will work harder than any group of students in this castle and if you cannot give this class 100 percent of your attention you may leave now and stop wasting my time." Severus smirked at all of the students inviting them to leave his classroom right now. He was interested to see that all students, though looking uncomfortable, remained in their seats. "Let's begin. Your instructions are on the board I expect a completed potion at the end of class." Severus sat at his desk and watched as the students' eyes ran over his instructions and widened with what they saw. He couldn't stop the grin that spread thinking about the potion. It was a potion that allowed someone to feel a person's true intentions once consumed. Assuming you had taken the potion as well. He seriously doubted that any of them would actually complete it correctly, but he felt certain that one might get extremely close if not perfect. Surveying the classroom he noticed the Mr. Potter seemed to also be doing pretty good at working towards a finished product. Severus mused that it must be a byproduct of learning from the Half-Blood Prince. Why the boy couldn't have been this competent to begin with Severus didn't understand. He let his eyes wander around the classroom again, only briefly allowing his eyes to settle on Miss Granger and her potion's progress. During the small glimpses he allowed himself he notice how her eyes narrowed in concentration and her hair seemed to come alive from the heat blowing in her face. The word beautiful slipped in his mind, but he pushed it away as soon as it entered. She was his student for crying out loud. Severus sighed internally and set about grading essays for the rest of the class. It wouldn't do for Miss Granger to notice any unwanted attention from him.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS-SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Hermione concentrated on the potion in front of her. She thought about what Snape said at the beginning of the class period. She wanted to prove that she had what it took to continue in his potions class this year. Finally a challenge that she could put all of her energy into. She looked up at the instructions on the board to check the next step. She was pleased to see that her potion was close the consistency and shade that it was supposed to be. There were so many chances of making a mistake. The stirring had to be precise, the ingredients had to be perfectly measured and cut, and the timing of their entrance into the potion had to be exact. If she were a second off with any ingredient the potion would be useless. She knew this because she had been reading up on these type of potions when they were looking for Horcruxes. The potion was not helpful in their situation so Hermione never considered creating it. She pondered when would a person need to see another's true intentions. Especially because by seeing their true intentions with this potion, you opened yourself up to them and they were able to see your true intentions as well. Hermione felt sure that at some point in history this would be a useful tool. She figured perhaps when two sides sat down to discuss a matter but neither trusted the other this would be useful, or even if one person in the group did not trust another they could be given this potion to reveal any ill motivations. She carefully added the last ingredient. She stirred the caldron twice counterclockwise, each turn having to last 10 seconds each. The last thing the potion needed was to simmer for 5 minutes. She allowed herself to relax as she watched the potion. She felt a definite sense of pride at her potion. She jerked her head up as she heard Snape tell them they had 2 minutes left on their potions before they would have to bottle them and turn them in. She worked on tidying up her station. She wanted to leave the classroom as soon as possible. She felt that she had done well in class not to let her mind wonder or herself think about her dream from this morning. She just knew that any moment she could be daydreaming about what Snape could be doing to her body rather than bottling her potion for him to grade. She closed her eyes for a minute and thought back to his hands on her body this morning. She ran her fingers through her hair imagining that it was him pulling her head back to kiss. She had to stop the moan that tried to escape her. Her eyes shot open as she felt eyes on her. She looked at the front of the room and blushed as she met the black orbs of his eyes. She quickly checked the time. She got out her bottle and placed her potion inside. Packing her belongings she walked to the front of the class with the other students and then hurried out of the room. Harry and Ron caught up with her a little bit down the corridor. "That lesson was crazy hard." Ron said. "I liked it. I actually had to pay attention and focus on what I was doing. It was a nice change to what I've been doing in the rest of the classes this year." Hermione responded. She smiled at the shocked look on Ron's face. "You actually enjoyed that lesson?" "Yes Ron, I did. It's refreshing to be treated like I actually have some brains in my head and not some immature child who cannot complete a simple task." Ron was speechless at this point but Harry chimed in, in his silence. "I agree with Hermione we should be expected to do more challenging tasks. Otherwise what was the point in coming back here?" It was Hermione's turn to be shocked. She could not remember a time when Harry had taken her side over Ron's let alone for it to be about Snape and school work. Harry laughed at Hermione's look on her face. "Come on lets go enjoy outside while we wait on supper."

They stayed outside for as long as the daylight allowed them. They knew that as soon as school started in earnest they would not have time to enjoy the great outdoors for all of the homework they would have to complete. Supper that night was a lively ordeal with lots of laughter and fun. Hermione was glowing as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. If this was what the school year had for her she was excited and ready for it. What a great first day of school. Hermione got ready for bed and slowly lowered herself on the bed. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift to where she had been trying to stay away from all day. She thought about how dark and sensual Snape had been in his classroom as he graded the essays. She thought she had seen him looking at her a few times but every time she had glanced back he was looking back down or in another direction. She wasn't sure if he was aware of what his voice could do if he used it in the right manner. She imagined that he stood behind her in the potions classroom today and whispered her name in her ear. She shivered at the thought. What would he do after he whispered her name? Would he pull her body backwards towards him or would he trail his mouth down the side of her neck. She didn't know which one she would like better. Both of these possibilities had her hot. She knew she was crazy right now for even thinking about her professor this way but she couldn't help herself. She just seemed consumed with thoughts of him lately and how it might feel to let him touch her body. Hermione felt her hands trail down her body without her telling them to. She pictured the intimidating figure of one moody professor leaning over her body and kissing her slowly. His black hair falling and gliding over her skin as he worked down her body. She moaned as her fingers found her clit. Her imagination spurred her fingers to move faster and faster. She was panting and begging her imaginary Snape to keep going. "Please Professor, I'm so close." she whimpered before her body raised off the better as she came. Hermione had never came that hard in her life. The crazy thing is she still did not feel that she was completely satisfied. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

As Hermione laid her head down to sleep Tyran laid himself down to sleep as well. Having previously taken his dream potion he closed his eyes and smiled. He was looking forward to the dreams of one Hermione Granger.


End file.
